Saving You
by xxtruexx
Summary: Hermione and Draco are put together in the same room for some reason. Once every month the two are put to a type of obstacle course that they need to do. But there will be dangers and they have to watch out for each other. Will love seem to fill the air o
1. Mistake!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, okay! If I did I don't think I'd be here at the moment, do you?**

**Rating: I rated it R because there will be some cuss words; there is a whole sex scene, and violence. And some of the humor isn't appropriate for someone unless they are 13 and older...**

**- - - - - - - - - - **

**Me: Draco Malfoy! Oh my god I love you so much. (Runs up to him) Will you go out with me?**

**Draco: Erm, uh...go away! (Starts running away)**

**Me: (runs after him and jumps so I am now on top of him on ground) you smell good!**

**Draco: Wow. Um, somebody...HELP! (Runs away quickly)**

**Me: (waves) call me!!!**

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**Summary: Hermione and Draco are put together in the same room for some reason. Every Saturday they encounter an obstacle course and have to watch out for each other. Because if one gets hurt or dies the other gets hurt or dies. (This is rated R for sex, violence, some bad humor, etc.)**

**1 – 1 – 1**

"Ginny! Stop-tickling-me-can't-breath!" Hermione managed to gasp out.

Ginny was laughing uncontrollably but stopped and stepped back.

Hermione and Ginny were outside enjoying the warm Saturday at Hogwarts. They had only been there two weeks and they had _tons_ of homework. So they decided to take a day off. They had their toes dipped in the cool lake while the sun beat down on them giving them a nice tan.

Hermione had purple shorts on with a matching bikini top which looked very good on her, Ginny had on a bikini top and bottom that was red with gleaming yellow stars.

They started talking about boys; Hermione wouldn't say who she liked so Ginny started tickling her until she would tell.

"Come _on _Hermione! Please, _please_, tell me who you like. Or I'll tickle you again!" Ginny yelled when she said, 'Or I'll tickle you again!' Making Hermione jump.

Hermione's ribs ached from laughing so hard and she now had the hic ups. She held her breath for a while and they stopped. She looked Ginny in the eyes; they were big and had a pleading look.

Hermione sighed it was such a wonderful day outside, so calm and beautiful. "I don't know..."

Ginny acted like she was going to jump on Hermione. Hermione shrieked and raised her hands in defeat. "Alright, alright...I'll tell you."

Ginny smiled widely and shoved her fist in the air, "Yes!"

Hermione laughed, "It's...someone you wouldn't expect."

Ginny leaned in closer to Hermione, "Come _on_ just tell me!"

Hermione looked around she really didn't want to tell, 'Damn,' She thought, 'Well I can't beat Ginny, so I'll just tell her.'

Hermione took in another cleansing breath and quickly and quite like a whisper muttered. "Harry."

Ginny shrieked, Ginny always thought Hermione and Harry were the perfect couple ever since she stopped liking Harry. "I knew it!"

Hermione laughed happy she got it off her chest then turned dead serious, "But you can't tell anyone!"

Ginny nodded and held a finger to her lips, "Your secret is safe with me!" Ginny giggled then looked over across the lake smiling at some first years who were arguing about who was going to jump in the lake first, "Hermione..."

"Yes Gin."

"Why don't you ask Harry to the dance tomorrow?"

Hermione blushed and looked away, "I'm sure Harry already has a date."

Ginny threw a rock into the lake making it skip 9 times, "He doesn't, he told me wasn't going to ask anyone to the dance."

"But why are you so sure he would go with me?"

Ginny laughed, "I know he likes you, I just know it!"

Hermione sighed, "I don't know I'll think about it but for now I need to go work on my Charms homework its all I have left."

Ginny looked a bit disappointed but nodded otherwise, "Okay," She then winked at Hermione, "I know you're going to go talk to Harry." Ginny then started making fun of Hermione and in a dreamyish voice Ginny said, "Harry, go to the dance with me so we can be together. Oh Harry have kids, already? Isn't this too sudden? It's not; hmm...okay let's go to your room!"

Hermione's mouth fell open shocked at what Ginny had just said, "Shut _up_!"

Hermione ran off into the Gryffindor common room thinking about if she should ask Harry or not when Ron walked up to her and sat down next to her.

"Hermione, I have something to ask you."

Hermione sat up and put down her work, "What is it?"

Ron turned red and started nervously shaking, "Will...will, you go to the dance with me?"

Hermione was stunned; she had never really like Ron in that way. "Um, well Ron...I-I-I can't...I'm so sorry it's, !" Hermione stuttered. She then shut her book and grabbed everything. She glanced at Ron who looked terrible hurt. Hermione felt a small tear form in her eye and she ran up to her dorm.

**1 – 1 – 1**

**Ron's POV**

"Harry, she said no..." Ron muttered and flopped down on his back staring up at the ceiling.

Harry sat up and stopped cleaning his Firebolt. The first game was tomorrow and he was more nervous than heck. "Ah well pal, just ask Lavender...she really likes you and you _have _had a crush on her since second year."

Ron sighed, "Yea, I guess Hermione isn't for me either. Who are you going with?"

"No one, well not yet. I don't know who to ask, I really don't want to go with anyone either."

"Oh. Well I'm tired, night."

"Night. I'm going to go into the common room to work; I can't concentrate over Neville's super loud snoring."

Ron laughed and Harry walked off.

**Harry's POV**

Harry walked into the common room and he laid down on the couch and started working. He finished then realized Hermione was in the far corner working also. She shut her book in looked up, then furiously blushed.

"Hi Hermione, I didn't know you were there."

"I-um, yea. I didn't see you either." Hermione said so softly Harry almost didn't hear what she said.

"Who are you going to the dance with?"

"No one, but I erm...wanted to know if-you...erm, wanted to go with me?" Hermione stuttered hoping and wishing with all might Harry would say yes.

Harry looked into the fire which was slowly dieing and then around the room. No one else was in here, "Sure, why not?"

Hermione jumped up gleefully and shrieked, "Thanks Harry! Thank you _so_ much!"

She ran up to Harry and kissed him softly on the lips then skipped upstairs to her dorm.

Harry sat there shocked that Hermione just kissed him like that.

**Harry's POV**

"Ahem." A familiar voice said making Harry jump.

Ron came into view and Harry froze, 'Oh no...' Harry thought.

Ron looked hurt and _really_ angry, "Harry, I thought you were my best friend. You know how much I liked Hermione!" He sighed, "And then you, you say yes that you'll go to the dance with her. And you kissed her!"

Harry shook his head, "No! She asked me and I don't know what came over me but I said yes. And I didn't kiss her she came up and kissed _me_!"

Ron clenched his fists, "Yea right!" Then he stomped off to bed.

Harry looked back at the fire; it gave its last flicker and died. Harry sighed and aloud said, "Great, now Ron hates me and I'm going to the dance with Hermione. And I don't even like her like that."

What Harry didn't know was Hermione was listing nearby.

**Hermione's POV**

"Great, now Ron hates me and I'm going to the dance with Hermione. And I don't even like her like that." Harry muttered.

Hermione heard Ron yelling and heard everything they both said. Hermione felt a tear form in her eye. Harry started getting up but Hermione came out and Harry noticed he sat back down and slightly smiled. "Hey Hermione, I thought you went to bed."

Hermione felt like crying her eyes out but held the tears back with all her might. "If you didn't want to go to the dance with me then why did you say yes?"

Harry closed his eyes and his face expression yelled out loud, 'Dammit!'

"Well? Why did you say yes?"

Harry opened his eyes and looked out the window, "I don't know. I just told Ron that because I have secretly always liked you I just never had the guts to say so."

Hermione didn't know if she could believe him, he did just lie to his best friend Ron. "Um, sure..."

Harry turned around and walked up to Hermione, "I love you."

Hermione didn't know why but she had this feeling that made her want to get away from Harry. Like she didn't like him anymore, Hermione took a step back so she was now stuck in the corner of the room. Harry had her stuck he walked up to her and took her hands in his and pressed them up against the wall. Hermione couldn't move she was pinned up against the wall and couldn't get away.

Hermione gave up and stared into Harry's eyes, they use to be soft and now they seemed so cold and hard. "You've changed!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry laughed, "Maybe, but I'm pretty sure my kissing hasn't."

Hermione gasped and tried as hard as she could to pull away but she couldn't Harry was to strong.

Hermione gave up when she felt Harry kiss her neck, then her chin, next her cheek. Hermione was paralyzed and Harry slowly kissed her face until he got to her lips. He pressed hard against her lips. Hermione tried pushing him away but she couldn't.

Harry's hard lips pressed harder on her lips. Finally! Hermione got free; she didn't take any chances she immediately ran up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. Harry tried to follow but the stairs folded down into a slide. Hermione ran up to her dorm and shut the door then locked it. She was breathing hard; she rubbed her lips they hurt from the kiss.

"Fucking idiot!" Hermione exclaimed, "If he ever gets near me again I swear I'll hit him so hard he'll think he's Ron."

Hermione laughed to her self and climbed into bed. But not before she prayed that Harry would leave her alone, Ron and Harry would forgive each other, and that Hermione's dad would heal soon. (A/N: Hermione's father is terrible sick in my story...well at the moment he is.)

* * *

**So what did you think? I know the chapter was really long but oh well. I have feeling this story is going to be good.**

**Okay you know in the summary it says Draco and Hermione will be stuck together and they will have to go through obstacle courses and ya da la da...well in Chapter 2 we will get to that so don't worry. Sorry I just started typing this chapter and couldn't fit that part in lol!!!**

**Anyways please review or I shall do funky dance!**

**Starts doing funky dance anyways and looks around after a moment and sees everyone staring at me _"What? To hot?"_ lol just joking!**


	2. Stuck With Each Other

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, okay! If I did I don't think I'd be here at the moment, do you?**

**Rating: I rated it R because there will be some cuss words; there is a whole sex scene, and violence. And some of the humor isn't appropriate for someone unless they are 13 and older...**

- - - - - - - - - -

**Me: stalking Draco, finds him flying around his broom, when he lands I say: DRACO!!!**

**Draco: Aw man, her again...but she is really sexy, I'll give her a chance.**

**Me: Hey! You're really good at flying; I wish I had a broom.**

**Draco: Want to go for a ride with me?**

**Me- stunned: Yea! Wait, you're actually being nice to me...odd.**

**Draco: I want to give you a chance**

**Me: Why? Because I look so good?**

**Draco: Yes.**

**Me: Wow.**

**Draco: Yup.**

- - - - - - - - - -

**Okay that was weird but anyways on to Chapter 2 of Saving You, this chapter is called, _Stuck With You!_**

- - - - - - - - - -

Hermione woke up to find herself all alone. "Hmm, everyone must already be eating breakfast."

Hermione put on some faded jean short shorts, over the summer her legs had gotten tan and they were thin. "I feel like showing them off." She said smiling. She then put on denim blue spaghetti tank top that had some sparkles. Also a chain belt that glinted in the light.

She pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail and had some strands of hair hang in front of her face. She then put on some tannish eye shadow and an ity witty bit of pink lip stick. Looking in the mirror and feeling self satisfied she walked down to the Great Hall. (A/N: Ever get that feeling? It's a pity if not, just joking!)

She walked down to the Great Hall and sat down next to Ginny then remembered everything about Harry and Ron and what had happened and wanted to tell someone deeply so she told Ginny absolutely _everything_.

When Hermione was done all Ginny said was, "Wow."

Hermione and Ginny started planning how Hermione could avoid Harry and Ron for a least a few a days. After some laughing at silly plans Neville walked up to Hermione and said, "Hermione, Dumbledore wants to see you in his office!"

Hermione nodded, "Thanks Neville, see you two later!"

"Bye." Ginny and Neville said in unison.

- - - - - - - - - -

Hermione walked into Dumbledore's office and found a very gloomy looking Draco and Dumbledore smiling, "Ah Hermione, good to see you. I need to tell you and Draco here something."

Hermione nodded and sat down in one of the chairs that magically appeared. Draco sat down in the one next to her.

Hermione looked over at him, he had gotten taller, he was actually a little tanner, his hair was down, and he wore baggy clothes. 'He looks good!' Hermione thought, 'No! What am I thinking?' Hermione shook her head quickly and turned to Dumbledore who sat down behind his desk with a small twinkle in his eyes.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "You two will pack up everything you own and go to a room down in the Dungeons, and here is a map." Dumbledore said handing them both map, "You two will be staying in the same room and once every month both of you will be put to well sort of like an Obstacle Course. There will be many dangers so you will have to watch out for each other and help each other, that is all."

Draco looked stunned and Hermione gasped, "But, why? Why me and Draco, why are we doing this?"

Dumbledore weakly smiled, "Well I want to prove to the Wizarding World that two different people can become friends or at least stand each other for a whole year and take care of each other when one is in danger."

Draco's mouth fell open, "Wait? So the whole Wizarding World will know?"

"Yes."

Hermione had to know why, "But why me and Draco."

"Because I want you two to put aside the past and try to become friends. Like every in the whole world should." Hermione kept thinking that there was really no point to this and she didn't know why.

Draco spoke again, "Is there a prize or anything at the end of the year?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Glad you asked yes, one, you will have hopefully, new friends by being with each other. Learn many new things as well. Also at the end of the year you both will be given a free vacation to a wonderful place called Vane Arrow, it's in the middle of the Ocean, a small island but it is really nice. Also you will be given 10 galleons and some candy." Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

Hermione and Draco didn't really want to do this, but it would be no use arguing with Dumbledore.

"Okay Professor, I guess I have to do this." Hermione said.

Draco nodded and Dumbledore sent them off to go pack.

- - - - - - - - - -

Hermione got everything she owned and picked up the map and followed it to the place she was suppose to go to, where she would stay with, dare she say it..._Draco Malfoy_.

Hermione stood in front of the door to her new room and took in a deep breath and kept promising herself it would all go okay.

Hermione opened the door and stepped inside, it was a beautiful room. It had a nice floor, it was peach carpet and very fluffy looking and quite comfy if you were to lie down. There were no windows, duh, so the room was magically lit. There was a door open that led into a nice bathroom with two sinks, a bathtub, and a toilet. It had a nice wide mirror and Hermione put everything in the bathroom she need to.

She walked back out and noticed that there was only _one_ bed. She gasped, "I get bed," She laughed then said, "Malfoy gets floor."

Hermione unpacked everything to where she wanted it. She got out a funny book she was reading about Defense Against the Dark Arts and laid down on the bed and started to read it when Draco came in the room. He didn't notice her because he turned around to shut the door and locked it and when he turned back around to where Hermione was, he jumped up in the air, dropped his stuff, and screamed.

Hermione laughed, "Did I scare you?"

"No," Draco sneered, "The evil ugly faerie behind you did!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and quickly remembered, "By the way...I GET THE BED!" She shouted.

Draco looked around the room and his face expression made Hermione laugh, "Man!" He muttered quite loudly, "This sucks!"

Hermione laughed and watched him unpack, every single bit of clothing he owned was black.

"Don't you own anything other than black?"

"Yea..." Draco muttered, "It's called green and gray."

Hermione felt like hexing him by the way he acted and talked to her. Always sneering, smirking, or frowning. Didn't he ever smile? Hermione then thought of something, she had never heard Draco say Hermione out loud it was either mud blood or Granger, and she had never seen him smile without a look of evilness slapped on his mug face.

It was soon dinner and since Hermione had skipped lunch she was really hungry. She didn't want to see Harry or Ron to tell them what was going on so she decided she would tell Ginny everything then grab some dinner and go back to her new room. And that's exactly what happened. Hermione thought Draco did the same because when she came back with food for herself he was laying on a few blankets he had laid on the ground which was suppose to be his bed, anyways he was eating some food as well.

After dinner and some more reading Hermione really wanted to talk about something, anything.

"So, how are you?" Hermione asked Draco.

"I don't feel good." Draco said, and he did look sick.

Hermione felt kind of sorry for him, she walked over to where he was laying on the ground and put the back of her hand on his forehead, he grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing Granger?" He snapped. Hermione flinched he was grasping her wrist hard he noticed and let go, but she didn't want him to let go because he touch was so warm and it gave Hermione an odd feeling.

Hermione lost the feeling about feeling sorry that he wasn't feeling good. (A/N: lol that's like a tongue twister sentence type thing. Never mind...)

"I'm checking to see if you have a temperature." She snapped back.

"Oh..." Draco was obviously not feeling well enough to talk back or make up a mean comment because he just closed his eyes and started taking in deep breaths.

Hermione gently pressed her hand on his forehead and took a step back instantly pulling her hand away, his head was burning up! "Ouch...Draco your really sick, does your stomach hurt?"

"Yes."

Hermione now felt truly sorry for him, "Draco don't leave this room. I'm going to the kitchens to get you something then the library to find a spell that will cure you."

Draco didn't say anything just nodded.

- - - - - - - - - -

Hermione came back with a drink Dobby gave her, he told her it would help a lot but Hermione went and got the curing spell anyways.

"Draco," Hermione said softly sitting down next to where he was still laying, "I'm back..."

Draco nodded and sighed.

Hermione pulled out her wand and read the sentence in the book then said it out loud, with her wand lying gently on top of Draco's stomach. Hermione closed the book and smiled, Draco was getting color back to his face and his eyes opened. Hermione picked up her wand and put it up where she had it before. He sat up and looked at Hermione, "Whoa, I feel so much better!" He exclaimed, "Thanks Her-Hermio-Hermione." He stuttered at her name.

Hermione smiled, "Your welcome...now drink this and go to bed, it's late and some sleep will do you good."

Draco didn't argue he chugged the drink and fell almost instantly asleep.

Hermione got into bed and smiled thinking, 'Maybe he's changed some.' She wasn't exactly sure but something inside of her was telling her he did change. Hermione looked down over at where Draco was sleeping peacefully, she felt kind of bad that he had to sleep on the floor while she got bed. So she got up and picked him up, carried him over to the bed and tucked him in. She smiled at him; he looked so handsome and peaceful when he was sleeping.

Hermione shook her head and whispered to herself, "What am I thinking?"

- - - - - - - - - -

Hermione woke up and looked around the room; Draco was walking around without a shirt on. Hermione sat up and looked over at him, 'Draco?' She thought, 'Oh yea...' She had forgotten that she was stuck with him.

Draco turned around and Hermione shrieked, "YOU HAVE NO SHIRT ON!!!"

Draco gave a small laugh, "What, you've never seen anyone without their shirt on?" He asked a little interested in wanting to know.

Hermione thought about it, "No..."

"Well guys do it all the time, get use to it!" (A/N: Wouldn't you love to see Draco without a shirt on? I WOULD!!! Lol)

"By the way..." Draco muttered still without a shirt on, "Dumbledore said the first obstacle course thing wasn't going to a dangerous one where we have to look out for each other. Just a race between me and you, and we have to be there in about 5 minutes."

"Okay sounds good." Hermione said, 'Hey we are actually having a nice conversation!'

But Hermione's thoughts changed when Draco said, "I hope you're a good runner, but it wouldn't matter anyways I'm gonna kick your ass at this race."

Hermione glared at him he put his shirt on and walked into the bathroom, Hermione quickly changed into a nice red plain shirt and some normal shorts, socks and running shoes. Draco walked out of the bathroom and smirked, Oh how Hermione wanted to smack that smirk off his face.

"You're wrong Malfoy; it is**_ I _**who will be making sure you eat my dirt!"

Draco growled and muttered something under his breath which sounded like, "Bitch..."

Hermione stood up from where she was sitting and ran up to Malfoy and smacked him right across the face. Draco was stunned but the smirk was no longer there which made Hermione happy.

"Don't ever call me a bitch, ever!"

Draco slapped her back and he hit her so hard that Hermione felt tears sting her eyes, Draco stood there looking at Hermione then his hand.

'I hit a girl; sure it was Granger so I don't really give a fuck. But I still hit a girl.'

"I'm so-sorr-sor-sorry—Hermi-Hermion-Herm-Hermione!" He stuttered and really quietly.

Hermione looked over back at Malfoy, "What? I didn't hear you." She sniffed, she really hadn't heard him.

Draco looked constipated trying to say these words, he finally managed it and it was actually very loudly he screamed, "I'm really sorry Hermione!"

Hermione nodded and tried not to laugh at his face expression; it looked as if he was trying to make himself poop in his pants. "Let's go..." He muttered and Hermione walked off after him into the Great Hall and when Hermione saw the Great Hall, she gasped.

* * *

**Okay everyone I'm sorry I finished it there; I know you are all dying to know what happens. Sorry, hehe. Thank you to everyone who reviewed you all rawk! You're the best!**

**I hope you liked this chapter I'll try to update sooner and make the chapters better I'm kind of brain dead at the moment. Well anyways read and review! Thanks!**


	3. Caught!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters or story or nothing, obviously. But I do own the plot! Tehe XD**

**Recap: Draco looked constipated trying to say these words, he finally managed it and it was actually very loudly he screamed, "I'm really sorry Hermione!"**

**Hermione nodded and tried not to laugh at his face expression; it looked as if he was trying to make himself poop in his pants. "Let's go..." He muttered and Hermione walked off after him into the Great Hall and when Hermione saw the Great Hall, she gasped.**

**3 – 3 – 3**

Hermione looked around, all the tables were gone and the beautiful sparkling floor was now..._dirt._

"What happened?" Hermione shrieked while Draco looked around in awe.

"Cool!" Draco exclaimed.

Dumbledore walked up to them and smiled, "The first test! All you have to do is start here and end over there," Dumbledore said, "Walk over here and when I yell start try to beat the other by getting to the table over there first."

Hermione and Draco nodded and got to the starting point, Dumbledore weakly smiled and yelled loudly and clearly, "GO!"

Hermione and Draco took off neck and neck. "You're so going to lose Granger!" Draco yelled.

Hermione smirked breathing hard running as fast as she possibly could, "You wish!"

Draco bent down quickly and grabbed some dust and threw it in Hermione's face, Hermione shrieked and her eyes burned. Everything was a blur but she kept running focusing hard on the table. Draco has beat her and when she got there she was attempting to wipe the dust off her face and out of hers eyes.

"Told you! Draco proudly said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'll beat you next time!"

Draco gave her a yea right looks as Dumbledore walked over, "Good job to the both of you," He flicked his wand simply and the Great Hall went back to normal state.

Hermione smiled, she didn't like it all dirty. She loved the marble floor and the cleanness. Everything about it.

She looked over at Draco and smiled going off into day dream, Draco was sweating and his hair was all ruffled. He looked very good in this light and his grey eyes glinted energetically. He looks sexy Hermione thought then quickly looked away blushing brightly and feeling stupid. This was Draco she was talking about.

Draco for some reason thought Hermione looked good to, he felt like holding her. Looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes, he shivered, what am I thinking?

Dumbledore had left and they were all alone in the quiet enormous great hall. "Good job," Hermione said holding out her hand so that Draco could shake it.

But Draco ignored it, "Shut up Granger."

Hermione growled, why did he have to be so evil? Couldn't he try to be nice? Hermione didn't know what came over her but she lunged at Draco tackling him to the ground, they rolled around until Draco finally pinned her to the ground. Hermione struggled to let go from his grip but he was much stronger than her.

"What are you doing Granger?" He hissed.

Hermione struggled some more and stopped looking straight into his eyes, "Can't you just be nice, I try to be to you. But you just ignore it and find someway to hurt me. Not physically but inside."

Draco's smirk faded from his face, "I am to nice! You just- I...well, you see."

Hermione shook her head, "See? You're not nice one bit! Hey, I have a deal for you, if you in any way be nice to someone your always evil to, I'll give you some chocolate frogs, pie, and a little bit of money."

Draco, who still had Hermione pinned to the ground, thought about this then nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay, you know what? You might as well give me that stuff today because what I'm about to do you will never experience again!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh yea, and what's that?"

Draco didn't know what came over him but he for some reason dearly wanted to make out with Hermione. "This..." He said closing his eyes and pressing his lips gentle against hers.

The kiss lasted a long time, Hermione loved it. It was so warm and soft, gentle and full of meaning. So much unlike Harry's, completely unlike Harry's. And she loved everything second of it.

When she finally realized it was Draco she was about to push him away but didn't, he rolled over so now Hermione was on top of him, and they were still kissing.

Draco hadn't planned for it to be this long but he didn't care, he loved kissing her and wanted with all might to stay like this for ever. Wait! This was mudblood on my body and our lips connected, Draco was about to push Hermione off of him when a _very _familiar voice yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Draco pushed Hermione off of him and Hermione quickly pulled away, both fiercely blushing. They glanced at each other, a frightened expression slapped on both faces. Hermione and Draco daringly looked over to see...

**3 – 3 – 3 **

**I'm sorry everyone I didn't update for a _really_ long time and sorry that I just killed you with a cliffy. Also sorry that it was short and that it sucked but oh well. Can you guess who the person who yelled is? Well I don't even know yet but oh well Anyways I will try to update sooner; sorry I'm just brain dead.**


	4. So much for my happy ending

**Thanks everyone for reviewing, I love you all! But not in that way like you all rock my socks way. - never mind!**

**4 – 4 – 4 **

**Recap: Draco hadn't planned for it to be this long but he didn't care, he loved kissing her and wanted with all might to stay like this for ever. Wait! This was mudblood on my body and our lips connected, Draco was about to push Hermione off of him when a _very _familiar voice yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"**

**Draco pushed Hermione off of him and Hermione quickly pulled away, both fiercely blushing. They glanced at each other, a frightened expression slapped on both faces. Hermione and Draco daringly looked over to see...**

**Sorry I made that a cliffy and killed you all, MUHAHAHA! coughs uncontrollably Sorry lol! Anyways this chapter should be longer and better! You will now find out who saw them kissing! Isn't it great when Hermione and Draco kiss for the first time and caught?**

**4 – 4 – 4**

"HERMIONE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?" Harry yelled as loud as possible.

Hermione turned pale and screamed back, "Get away from me!"

Harry kept walking towards her though. Draco shot Hermione a, "What the hell is going on?" Look then looked back at Harry who had his hand tightly grasping Hermione's wrist. Hermione tried pulling back with all her might. And when she finally did she ran behind Draco as if he would protect her.

Harry walked up to Draco and their noses were almost touching, "Move!" Harry yelled.

Draco shook his head, "You abuse Hermione don't you?"

Hermione gasped, 'Does Draco care for me?' Hermione wondered.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Why would you care?"

"I don't like Granger!" Draco spat, "But I don't care who the girl is, if a guy hits a girl ever I'll make sure I hunt him done and kill him. Now answer my question!"

Harry smiled, "I just want her as mine, I won't hit. And I never have hit her; now move out of my way." Hermione shivered Harry was so calm it was scary.

Draco, as quick as a flash, snapped out his wand and shouted a spell and Harry shot backwards, "Run! Draco shouted.

Hermione ran for her life back to our little room we shared. She got into the room and magically locked the door. Hermione waited for what seemed like a really long time, maybe it was safe. Where was Draco?

She unlocked the door and ran out wondering where was Draco, Hermione soon ran into Harry he was bloody, had a few bruises, many cuts, he had a black eye and a fat lip.

"Where's Draco?" Hermione screamed.

Harry evilly grinned and pinned her up against the wall, he leaned in to kiss her. She curled her hand into a fist and punched him as hard as she could _a lot_ of times. Hermione pulled out her wand and stunned him twice and ran off down the hall when she tried over, _someone?!_

She turned around and she saw Draco lying there clutching his stomach, his head a severely bleeding and he looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"Draco! I'm so sorry! I really am, are you okay?"

"No Hermione, I'm fighting the killing curse Avada Kedavra. I just want you to know I'm going to die. But that's not it, Hermione...I love you. Stay beautiful and strong, I shall meet you when you die when you're old and have white hair." He laughed slightly, He took Hermione's hand kissed it then closed his eyes.

Hermione tears streaming down her face watched him close his eyes and gasp for breath then his mouth fell open and he stopped trying to breath and he died, holding her hand.

Hermione laid her head on his chest and started crying uncontrollably. Hermione pulled out her wand and a cup appeared with a putrid green thick liquid in it.

"Draco I'll never get old and grow white hair, wherever you are in the other world I'll be there with you starting from this day on to the rest of forever. I love you too." Harry turned the corner, "HERMIONE DON'T!" He screamed but he was to late Hermione had drank every single little drop.

**1234 – 1234 – 1234**

**End thingy ma bobber, I know horrible ending, short story, it sucked. But it seemed like a good idea, kind of sad. Makes you mad doesn't it?**


End file.
